Digi-destined Of Rapture!
by 0 Jordinio 0
Summary: Light and Darkness meet and create Rapture. Devimon was supposed to disappear after he played his part, Reintegrated back into the greater whole that was Apocalymon. Azulongmon was too soft, Baihumon decided. Partnering pampered human children with weakling newly born digimon. With the power left available to him, he set the stage for a tougher child to become a Digidestined.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, I feel like absolute shit man. My nose is blocked, my eyes are blurry and standing up makes me feel dizzy as fuck. Not to mention the throwing up and one second being too hot and the next too cold.**

 **Fucking flu man.**

 **Anyway guys. I've worked on a few of my other stories a bit as well. I'm 1k words into the next Tyranno-Fox Shinobi chapter. 2k into Cyrstalized Maelstorm. 1k into Shinobi X Devil and 2.5k into the next Path To Champion Master chapter.**

 **I've been loaded up with the flu for the past week. Not to mention Runescape brought out a new server called Darkscape and I've invested quite a bit of time into that aswell.**

 **On to this story. I always found Devimon to be kind of tragic, even if an asshole. He was created by Apocalymon to play the role of the pawn and die for his masters plans. He even admits himself that he is an ant in comparison to the enemies the digi-destined will face later.**

 **Hell, he isn't even really a real digimon. He was made by Apocalymon meaning he's made up of the data of dead digimon that lost the battle for survival. Come to think of it, if the D-reaper exists in the Adventure 1/2 verses then it would fit in with Apocalymon's backstory and be the cause of his birth.**

 **Anyway, most people who read my stories probably already know that behind the Agumon line my favorite is the Devimon line. So many awesome branches it could take. Hell following the branches Devimon should be able to digivolve into Cyberdramon. An interesting line to say the least.**

 **Anyway, I've not been on it much in the past week guys but feel free to check my blog for updates on my progress now and then on my stories.**

 **That's all I have to say for now guys. Feel free to move on to the story now.**

* * *

Devimon did not expect to ever open his eyes again.

He was but a pawn in the grand scheme of things. Created from the remnants of Digimon who had lost the fight for survival and their data lost forever, taken by the monstrous beast who created him in the first place.

He was the weakest of Apocalymon's pieces and he played his part perfectly. He forced the digi-destined children to fight, evolve and conquer and put them on the path so that they could find their crests.

That was all he was created for, and all he really knew.

He wanted to break free from the chains that bound him, to live for himself and not be a disposable pawn for his uncaring master.

When he fulfilled his purpose and was killed by Angemon, he expected he would return to the nothingness he was before and forget all that he was.

Never, in a million years did Devimon believe he would awaken to find himself cupped gently between the hands of a small, blonde haired boy.

Especially not within the human world.

Sapphire blue eyes peered at his now tiny frame beneath golden blonde bangs, "Hey little guy." The boy whispered, "Welcome to the big world, sorry your first sight had to be someone like me." He continued, a sad frown on his tanned face.

Ah, that was right Devimon mused he had woken up in a small cramped place and used all of his strength to break free. His small green eyes roved over the large broken shells of what clearly used to be an egg.

Small green eyes widened in shock. He had been reborn! That was impossible! The only way he could possibly have been reborn was if his master had been unable to reclaim his data. Was it just a stroke of luck...or something more?

His eyes calmed slightly. He was stuck in what was presumably the fresh stage, something he had never experienced before. He had been born straight into his form as Devimon, no growth needed. This itself was not too big a problem though. Because he had been Devimon when he 'died' he knew he still had that power. It was locked deeply inside this weak little body, but peering deep into himself after a few deep breaths allowed him to reach inwardly and feel the power locked deep inside himself.

And something else.

A connection, something that when looking over made him think of the blonde boy that was holding him at the moment.

Could it be?

His eyes snapped open once again and Devimon found himself searching everywhere in sight rapidly. Finally, his eyes landed on a black and grey device strapped to the boy's scruffy jeans.

It looked entirely different from what he saw the Digi-destined use, but there was no mistaking it. With all of the knowledge Apocalymon had imparted upon him during his birth, it was child's play to recognize the device as a Digivice

Someone up high had been meddling Devimon assumed quickly. But why? He was just a pawn and a pawn on the evil side at that. Had Apocalymon done this? Did his terrible master create a Digi-destined of his own in order to combat the others?

Peering at the boy, Devimon realized something else. When he had first looked at the boy, his golden blonde hair and tanned face gave a radiance not unlike Angemon. There could have been worse things to see in his new life and Devimon had allowed the joy bubbling deep within to color his perceptions.

That golden blonde hair that fell in shaggy spikes was actually quite greasy and matted. The boys eyes despite being kind, were wary, far more than the other children's could hope to be when he battled them. Black jeans were ripped slightly and the knees were caked in dirt and atop his chest he wore a threadbare orange hoodie that had seen better days.

Most of all, what caught his eyes were the three whisker like marks on the boys cheeks. At first, Devimon had assumed they were birthmarks, but now that he paid closer attention he could tell they were in fact scars.

Devimon felt rage bubble deep within his small stomach. He had no idea how he got here, he had no idea why he was reborn and he was far darker than most digimon would ever fall. But none of that changed, that he was here now and most of all this small, scruffy, wary yet seemingly kind boy was his partner and some insect had dared to harm what was his.

If he had his old power now, he would reach into the boys mind and find out who did this and then incinerate them entirely with his _Hand of Death_!

As it was, in this new tiny body all Devimon could do was make low gurgling squeaks and cause his body to shake.

The blonde boy was quick to cradle Devimon to his chest, stroking his small head gently with two fingers, "There, there little guy." The boy cooed annoyingly, he was an evil mastermind and did not appreciate being coddled like this! "I guess you're hungry huh?" He mused.

Standing up, the boy carried Devimn across the small room they were situated within. Devimon saw from his position against the boys chest, cold misshapen wooden floors, a ripped couch with a few springs jutting loose and a crooked cupboard.

The boy stopped in front of the cupboard and with one hand pulled out a crude, chipped bowl that he placed on the floor and then pulled a half drunken carton of milk out right after which he then filled the bowl up with.

Gently, the boy sat Devimon on the floor and in front of the bowl. The cold floor caused Devimon to shiver, and he regrettably already found himself missing the boys innate warmth having not realized how cold this place was.

"I know it's not much, but I heard babies drink milk before moving on to solid food." The boy said, a sad little smile on his scarred face. Devimon, for reasons unknown to him decided he did not like the boy having such a sad face and should be smiling in joy instead.

Shaking his small head, Devimon experimentally leaned over and lapped up some of the milk. This was his first time ever taking in sustenance, he had no need of it before due to his creation.

Devimon was shocked to find himself hurriedly lapping up more and more of the milk. This was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. A warm feeling spread throughout his body as the emptiness of his stomach was filled.

When he was done, he released a small burp that was totally unbecoming of a digimon of his stature.

The boy crouched down in front of him again, that sad smile just a tiny bit brighter and Devimon again felt the odd sensation that he accustomed to the happiness he never felt before. He did like that smile.

"So little guy, I guess you enjoyed it huh?" The boy chuckled. "Anyway, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and what should I call you little guy, hmm?"

Devimon decided that was a good name. Maelstrom Whirlpool. It denoted the strength any partner of his was sure to have. It was also then that he realized, he was not Devimon any more.

"Kiimon." He squeaked out.

The boy, Naruto rocketing back in shock from his speaking was at least amusing. Especially when he tripped, landed on his ass and stared at him, mouth agape and sapphire blue eyes wide with shock.

"You can talk!?" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Despite his past experiences and inner nature. Devi- no Kiimon found himself liking this small, blonde boy who was to be his partner.

* * *

 **You know guys, I've always wanted to explore the antagonistic relationship between a darker more ruthless Digi-destined and the original eight. Not like Ken who was a sycophant being controlled, but a true moe dark aligned Digi-destined.**

 **Naruto will not get along with most of the Digi-destined. He's as you can guess a kid who lived a hard life on the streets. Despite being kind, he is also tough and because of his upbringing knows when it's time to put away the kindness and fight fire with fire.**

 **Probably the person he gets on with the least is Matt. Matt always came across to me as a self righteous loner. I mean, do you remember the way he exploded at Davis because he complained that his sister was annoying? It wasn't Davis' fault that Matt comes from a dysfunctional family. In fact, Davis' attitude towards his older sister is typical of a younger brother. Hell, the complaining was mostly in jest anyway and Matt just explodes on the kid to take out his own repressed issues on someone.**

 **Later on, T.K will join Matt up there when his resentment of Devimon reaches the levels it did in 02. Not helped much by Naruto's rather blasé attitude to killing Digimon later.**

 **I'm eagerly awaiting the new Digimon series coming out soon man. It's the whole reason behind this story. In fact I saw an Amv that began with the new Tai and Agumon staring at each other while sitting in a field. It hit me then, just how close they were as partners. And I kinda wanted to find a Kurama-esque Digimon and have it and Naruto gain a close relationship like that.**

 **Anyway, I'm done for now guys. Hope you enjoyed the prologue. See you guys hopefully next week when I update one of my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are guys with chapter two of Digi-destined of Rapture!**

 **I've hit a bit of a wall in my Path to Champion Master story. A scene I need to write before I can advance further on the chapter, sad as it is. Once I get passed that though it shouldn't take long to finish the chapter. It's already at 3500 or so words.**

 **Today is my birthday though. It made me realize I hadn't updated in a little bit, mostly due to life, work and all that other tedious shit that weighs us down in our daily lives. So I devoted a few hours to starting and completing the next chapter of this story as a way to thank you guys for all your support and commemorate another year of living being shaved off my life.**

 **Anyway, as I said thanks for the support guys and hopefully this chapter is enjoyable. It felt a bit clunky to me to be honest.**

* * *

Naruto knew he was different from the other kids he saw out in the streets.

For one, he'd never even had a name when he was at the orphanage he was left at. No rhyme or reason, he just appeared there one day in a basket with no parents in view.

Ever since he was young, he'd always believed himself to be Naruto Uzumaki though. He had no idea why he thought of such a random name, in fact the old lady at the orphanage before she died had named him Usui.

With the orphanage gone not long after and him left to fend for himself on the street, he dropped the name Usui entirely and took up the name Naruto permanently. It was something so odd, yet so incredibly simple.

It was his name, it felt right and brought a sense of warmth to him.

That wasn't where the odd parts about him ended though. No, he was as he knew far different from a regular child.

For one, he was strong. Really strong in fact. There was a reason he lived alone instead of with a gang of other street children: they were scared of him. Scared of the tiny blonde boy who could beat up larger, teenage street children with no problem.

Ever since he'd been dragged into his first fight in an alleyway with an older street kid trying to steal whatever dregs he'd found for him he'd known how to fight. He knew where to hit, how to make it painful and even how to knock his opposition out with minimal force.

And he always had a feeling of when something was just about to go to shit.

He had just poured another small bowl of milk for Kiimon when he felt _it_. The room began to shake, and Naruto himself felt a piercing sensation that made him feel like whatever was causing the room to shake was a hunter and he was its prey.

The young scruffy ten year old didn't stop to think. He just acted.

Kiimon had just looked up from his bowl in surprise when Naruto lunged, grabbing the tiny little digimon and jumping as highly as he could into the air.

Just in time.

The wall behind them exploded outwards, a golden orange beam of light piercing through it and passing just under the airborne duo and piercing through the wall at the other end of the room and exploding.

The force of the beam of light underneath Naruto caught him off guard though and he had no chance to adjust his balance while mid-air before the aftershocks of the powerful attack sent him flying through the blown open wall and flying out into the middle of a wide alleyway.

Naruto managed to roll on instinct alone as he powered towards the ground. Tucking Kiimon tightly against his small chest to protect him, Naruto smashed into the ground and skidded across the harsh gravel of the stone alleyway.

Naruto hissed in pain, tears peaking at the corners of his eyes as he felt the skin on his arms and back grind away from the friction of his skidding.

He powered on like a champion though. Using both instincts that he'd always had and the momentum of his skid to hop up into a run, making a beeline for the end of the alleyway.

They had to escape. His instincts had never led him wrong for the most part, and they were telling him to get the hell out of dodge as fast as possible. Whatever caused that devastation, he couldn't hope to beat.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth, ignoring the stinging in both of his arms and back.

Kiimon looked up at him through small narrowed eyes, "I sense another Digimon." He stated, his small squeaky voice serious.

He'd only met and talked to the little Digimon in his arms for an hour at most. It was enough time for Naruto to know the basics and to have been told that he and the small being in his arms were partners of some form or another.

One thing stood out amongst the rest though. Very few Digimon could ever hope to get into the human world, so how the fuck did this one get here, much less track him down?

Growling, Naruto tightened his hold on his partner and powered forward as fast as he could. The alleyway was incredibly long, filled with abandoned lots and warehouses which was why it had been such a good place to set up shop in Naruto's opinion.

Not looking like such a great idea at this point, he mused.

There was a rumble, and every instinct in his body ordered him to stop. So he did. Skidding on his feet, Naruto slowed to a stop just in time for the wall of a warehouse right in front of where he was standing to be blown apart and a massive tower of green muscle to plough into the area he just managed to avoid stepping into.

Naruto couldn't help himself. He gaped as he looked up. Kiimon was one thing, but this was completely ridiculous.

There was a freaking ten foot or so green dinosaur that looked like a T-rex standing there glaring right down at him and his new partner in his arms.

It was like a massive wall of green muscle, thick powerful arms and legs, a huge face and maw filled with giant sharp serrated teeth and two incredibly large black horn like protrusions peaking over its shoulders and pointing right at him.

And did he mention the actual spikes starting from its nose and leading down to its tail? Because they were there, and damn were they big.

"This is fucking bullshit!" He shouted. This just wasn't fair! His life had been pretty shitty so far, but this was taking the cake.

This behemoth of a monster looked like some mad scientist took a T-rex, a triceratops and a stegosaurus and combined them all together to make this freaky, yet admittedly cool looking beast.

He barely had time to blink before the beast lunged forward. "Digi-destined!" It bellowed in a deep gravelly voice filed with malicious glee. Its mouth opened, massive teeth lashing out in an effort to rend him limb from limb.

It was his instincts that once again saved him. A plan forming in his mind in a split second as if he was a born, natural and master strategist.

A lunge and a jump to the right had him bouncing against the wall of another warehouse. With a push, he launched him and Kiimon as fast as he could.

This was his chance to counter! He'd spin as he pushed off the wall to add momentum and speed behind him and lash out with his most powerful kick at the base of the beasts neck, with all the weight it supported there it would be a simple enough matter for him to snap its neck with his strength and seal victory.

A thick, muscular green tail caught him before he'd even fully pushed off the wall and sent him crashing back into the ground in his original position.

Naruto wheezed, having dropped Kiimon and fell into a fetal position. He curled in on himself in an attempt to alleviate the pain, his entire torso felt like it had been snapped and then set on fire. His teeth ground together in agony as more tears started to pick at the corner of his eyes.

...Where had that crazy idea of his even come from? He was just some abnormal kid, nothing really special. Where the hell had the idea come from that he could snap such a monsters neck with nothing but a kick? Seriously.

The beast chuckled, leering at him viciously. "Lord Myotismon will be sure to reward me greatly when I return with your corpse, boy." It said, taking one thundering footstep forward, "He may even award me the data of an Ultimate level digimon to devour."

Light pooled at the junction between its horns, sparking like electricity as it came together and formed a golden orange sphere.

So that was what blew up his pad Naruto mused idly. The light was really quite pretty. As fast as the light appeared though, it began to rapidly be hidden away by an encroaching darkness.

Naruto managed to shakily turn his head to Kiimon staring at him as consciousness began to leave him, "R-run!" He managed to grunt out one last time before his vision went black and he fell limp.

* * *

Kiimon stared wide eyed at the comatose form of his new partner. Naruto was lying prone on the ground, vulnerable to even a baby digimon at this point and the digimon he'd identified easily enough as a Tuskmon was charging its signature attack between its horns.

This was not how this was supposed to happen!

Myotismon the beast had mentioned was his master he assumed. Kiimon scowled, his thoughts racing at speeds a Datamon would have trouble keeping up.

He as Devimon was supposed to push the Digi-destined to the Champion level and leave the groundwork for them to find their tags and find out about their crests. Etemon was supposed to push them to find their crests before returning to their master as his fate was supposed to be. Myotismon was supposed to force them to reach the Ultimate level though and follow his and Etemon's examples of returning to their master.

How did Myotismon reach this realm of existence? He did not have the power to do so. As a Devimon, he had the power to challenge Myotismon in a fight. He would have had low chances of winning, but he estimated with luck he had a forty percent chance of winning if it ever came down to a fight with just their strength and minds clashed against each others.

It would take someone of at least Piedmon's level to break the barriers enough to even just slip through, never mind surviving or bringing minions along so how did Myotismon do it?

…..Of course, the gate! How could he have forgotten about the gate Apocalymon ordered Myotismon to find. It was a gate between dimensions and would allow Digimon to pass through without trouble.

Even so! This was just pathetic.

Had he still been Devimon, this Tuskmon would be a nuisance at best. It was a physically powerful specimen and had a decent amount of power, but with his speed and power in his champion form he would have destroyed that Tuskmon in the time it took to blink.

Kiimon's green eyes bled crimson.

He'd only known his partner for a little over an hour now. But in that hour, he'd felt happier, more at peace and hopeful than he'd ever felt before in his entire, admittedly short life.

And now some ant he could of squashed with both of his arms ripped off as he was before was going to take it from him?

No!

How dare this pitiful weakling try to take his partner from him! How dare that upstart Myotismon cause this to happen due to his lust for power!

Reaching deep within, Kiimon pushed forward with all his willpower and grabbed the fountain of power that lay deep within, urging it to rise to his aide, shaping it with his intent.

He roared, and the world erupted in a sinister dark light.

"Kiimon Digivolve to...!"

* * *

Tuskmon was so gleeful he could hardly contain himself. He was a flunky, nothing more, nothing less. He knew that, and he was okay with that.

For now.

He'd been an ambitious little Gazimon some few months ago working under Etemon. And with some quick wit, he'd finished off that Greymon the digi-destined's Skullgreymon nearly killed and absorbed its data for himself.

Greymon being a strong champion had given him enough power to digivolve straight to the champion level without problem.

The power was amazing. Like a drug, he'd lost himself in it and slaughtered some of Etemon's other minions like Tyrannomon and Monochromon after catching them off guard. The very notion of sinking his teeth into another powerful digimon and draining their powers for himself nearly caused him to salivate.

But, as he said. He was a grunt in the grand scheme of things at the moment. And as he thought before, he was fine with that. He wasn't even given a fake crest with which to search for the chosen eighth child.

But that had been fine with him. He had many plans to get the power he wanted. If he, for instance, managed to help take down one of the digi-destined's digimon he'd gain a massive power boost, and if not he could always backstab his current allies when they weren't prepared and kill them.

Never in his wildest imagination did Tuskmon believe he'd smell the scent of a human and weak digimon together just twenty minutes into his searching. All he had to do was kill the human and drag the pathetic little weaklings corpse to Myotismon and he'd be rewarded with greatness. Drool almost licked at the corners of his mouth as he imagined the reward Myotismon would give him, an all you can eat buffet of an ultimate digimon so easily obtained was the offer of a lifetime.

Some Digimon struggled to reach the champion level after decades. He had only hatched a year ago, and now he was a champion that would soon reach ultimate. Truly his ambitious nature had led him well.

Admittedly, the human was a fast and spry little bastard. Tricky as well, but he was nowhere near the level needed to get passed a champion of his level, maybe months ago when he was Gazimon the little twit would have escaped, but that wasn't who he was anymore.

Lowering his head, his vision tunneling on his prey as he charged up his most fearsome attack. His head filled with fantasies on which ultimate form he would take.

Tuskmon never noticed until it was too late. Not the device on the prone humans waist shining with an unholy black light, nor the spire of ebony energy that spiralled around the tiny digimon he'd all but ignored and written off entirely as no threat.

He did notice the thunderous impact that rocked against his jaw and forced his head skyward, unleashing his attack straight into the air and dying the sky a golden color. He could barely comprehend what happened before a maelstrom of rapid kicks rocketed against his face, each stronger than the last.

Pain blinded Tuskmon's senses, his jaw feeling as if it was being crushed under the blows that rained down upon him. Then, one final snap kick to the face as powerful as every blow he'd taken before combined hit him and he was sent spiralling through the air and crashing through the wall of a building, laying almost limp amongst the rubble.

" _Gatling Kick_!"

Glaring up through dazed eyes, Tuskmon found himself surprised and confused. The thing that attacked him was most certainly a digimon, but not one he'd ever seen or heart of.

It was a bipedal black skinned digimon with almost human like features, a pair of crimson red eyes glared at him through a painted white face, red gloves adorned its hands and a red bandana hung around its neck. The digimon had a comical little unhappy yellow face design on its stomach and its rear end lengthened out into a small pointed tail.

Oh, and it was tiny too. It had to be barely above a foot. Which brought the question up, how could something so tiny kick him with such force if the name of the attack was anything to go by.

Growling, Tuskmon ignored the pain blossoming from his heavily injured jaw and glared hatefully at the interloper who just denied him his meal ticket.

"Who the hell are you, ya little cunt?" The reptilian digimon snarled.

* * *

Kiimon, Impmon now, found himself admiring his new form. His rookie form it seemed, one he'd never had before since he came into existence already as a Devimon.

This was both incredibly amazing and disconcerting.

When he was created by Apocalymon, he'd been imparted with fountains of knowledge on the workings of the digital world, the sovereign and the history of the digital world itself.

Impmon were for all intents and purposes extinct. They were an ancient race of Digimon. The Sovereign controlling the digital world practically culled them from existence. Forcing it so that no Impmon could ever be born from an egg.

The Impmon line was the only line in history that had the ability to reach the mega level Beelzemon. The race of Beelzemon were incredibly powerful as a whole, as rare as they were. It was the most outstanding of their race though, that really made them famous. It ascended to heights beyond even a mega digimon and became known as the Demon Lord of Gluttony. One of seven digimon in ancient times that had power on par with the Sovereign if not more.

What made the seven so feared though was the ability to impose the sin they emobodied through unknown methods on others.

Even beasts on par with the Sovereign fell with ease against such mighty powers in ancient times. When the demon lords where defeated by the Sovereign and their lord Fanglongmon, their powers over sin were taken and sealed away for eternity and the species that had the ability to reach the same mega levels as the demon lords were culled.

Mostly. Angewomon could still fall and become LadyDevimon a species which had the possibility, however low it was to digivolve into Lilithmon.

Either way, this gave Impmon a lot to think about when he finished with this piece of trash he mused as he cast his crimson eyes back towards the snarling Tuskmon.

"Who the hell are you, ya little cunt?" The reptilian digimon snarled.

Impmon smirked, "You don't need to know, a piece of trash like you won't be around long enough to remember my name." He replied, his voice oh so condescending. Just like the way he used to talk to mindless flunkies like this peon who tried to rise above their station back when he ruled File Island.

Impmon clenched his fists, feeling his power brimming beneath the surface. This would do for now, he supposed. It was a mere fraction of his real power, especially considering it seemed to have grown somewhat.

How, he wasn't sure. But it probably had to do with the fact that he now had a partner and as he already knew digimon with partners were empowered beyond the norm. He had a theory that it was because the Digi-destined had power themselves which is why they could form a partnership in the first place.

In his theory, the digivice was a bridge between human and digimon that allowed the digimon to draw on their partners power. In essence, his power was now both his and Naruto's combined.

He could barely stop himself from laughing gleefully. Once he and his partner harnessed this power to its fullest potential, they would be unstoppable.

Out of all the digimon created by Apocalymon, he was the one gifted the most knowledge. Knowledge he could now put to use. Because his previous masters power was omnipotent compared to his back then due to the control he had over him as Devimon.

He knew more about Apocalymon than any digimon alive. He just needed the power to make use of that knowledge, and now with Naruto he had the potential to usurp his old master and live the life of freedom he'd dreamed off since the day he was created.

"Whatever, I don't give a fuck who you are, I'ma devour ya whole!" The reptilian digimon roared, drawing his attention back to the pathetic lizard.

A massive orb of golden power formed, compressed and grew. Bigger and bigger until the attack was bigger than Impmon was tall.

Impmon frowned, shaking himself from his future dreams. He had power for now, but this rookie level body was still weak. It had strong musculature he learned from using his _Gatling Kick,_ but his inner power could only enhance this rookie body so much and at this point he couldn't take an attack like that and survive.

Still, this new form of his had interesting powers to say the least. It would be interesting exploring those abilities when he ascended to his champion form again, but for now they would do.

Taking a deep breath, Impmon threw his head forward and screamed.

No, to call it a scream was not doing it justice. It was a massively high pitched wail that resounded out for miles. Windows all around the area shattered and Tuskmon roared an unheard roar as his sphere of destruction nestled between his horns erupted, blasting him down into the ground and cratering the alleyway beneath him.

 _Death Scream_ was an interesting ability that allowed Impmon to attack the ears, release a small shockwave from his mouth and disrupt the power of others. In this case, interrupting the concentration Tuskmon was using to form his attack and causing the attack to literally implode in on itself and explode when the attack disrupted the the energy feed between Tuskmon and the _Horn Buster_ attack.

Impmon smirked, raising an arm. "It's just bad luck for you peon that it was a digimon of your species who came up against me." He said nonchalantly as crystalline blue spheres of energy back to rapidly form by the dozens above Tuskmon's form.

"See, my main form of attack is with two elements, Fire and Ice." Impmon continued to explain idly, "And you my dear little peon are a dinosaur digimon, a species of digimon that are incredibly vulnerable to ice attacks."

As he finished saying that, the spheres of energy erupted into dozens upon dozens of lances of ice, sharp pointed tips all pointing down towards the prone form of Tuskmon.

Impmon paused a second, cocking his head before a smirk appeared across his face once again. "I suppose I should thank you little peon, If it weren't for you angering me so I wouldn't have reached this form so quickly." He admitted.

His smirk turned wicked, "And even in death you'll help both me and my partner out by adding to our power."

Tuskmon, struggled to move, shaking mightily. The large green digimon looked up at Impmon with wide frightful eyes, "N-no please! I-I could join you and H-help you guys take out Myotismon!"

Impmon just stared down at him maliciously, "The only person I need is my partner, and the only person he needs is me. We have no need of weak little flunkies like yourself." He said, his tone icy and calm.

As if he would ever allow this pathetic piece of trash the chance to live after attempting to kill his partner. He deserved far worse than death for such a slight against them, and he would be punished in full. He would never be reborn.

" _Ice Night_." Two words, and it was over.

One after another in a rapid barrage, the lances of ice rained down upon his downed foe and pierced the large digimon, over and over and over again.

When the barrage ended, all that was left in his wake was a trashed alleyway and flakes of data floating in the air.

The data began to ascend into the air, heading back towards the digital world and primary village where Tuskmon would be reborn.

It didn't make it far though. Freezing in place momentarily, the flakes of data were dragged back down by an invisible force and drawn into Impmon.

A red glow flashed around Impmon as he absorbed the data of his foe, adding Tuskmon's latent powers to his own. A moan of satisfaction left Impmon's lips.

He'd never done this before. Apocalymon made him with very little ways of growing stronger, of absorbing the data of foes was lost to him.

Now, that was no longer a problem. And it was... _sublime_.

When the glow faded from his body, Impmon smirked. Clenching his fists once again, he felt delight in the slight increase of strength he felt within the bodies physical parameters and the raging inferno of black fire that surged inside of him, larger than ever that was his own stores of power. Amazing. Just an hour after meeting his partner and already his latent power was a magnitude beyond his old forms. When he reached his champion form again, he would be much more powerful than he was originally.

Speaking of his partner though. Impmon looked at the prone form of his unconscious partner and his face softened, the crimson red glare leaving his eyes and emerald green orbs replacing them.

He felt a bit of regret that he was born a dark digimon once again. He had no healing powers whatsoever, so he'd have to look after his partner as best he was able.

Still, at least he could still feel the presence of the hypnotic powers he had as Devimon in the back of his mind. They would go a long way to getting his unfortunate partner the glamour and rich life he deserved.

If Naruto so wished, Impmon would one day make him the king of this world. His partner and only friend deserved that much and more!

Apocalymon, hell even the Sovereigns better watch their asses. Because if they got in his and Naruto's way, they'd crush them just as they did Tuskmon and take their power as well.

With gleeful dark thoughts mixed with concern and affection for his new partner, Impmon gently lifted the ten year old's frame easily and carried him away to find a new safe area to rest in.

Impmon really wanted some milk too! Fucking peon of a Tuskmon ruining his new-found joy of the glorious nectar. He should have made his death slower...

* * *

 **And we're done.**

 **It's a bit short I know. But we're at the stage of the story where longer chapters would just draw out the story this early on** **unnecessarily. That and I really only had a few hours to make this happen. I'll be going out soon and I've got work and shit all week long every week. If I didn't use this last free few hours to write and upload this, I wouldn't be uploading anything till at the very earliest next week.**

 **As some of you have probably noticed, I changed the names of Impmon's attacks so they flowed off the tongue easier. I always find it kind of cumbersome to read a technique or attack being used and it not rolling off the tongue well.**

 **I hope you guys liked the deeper looks into Impmon's personality. He was basically in this adaption a slave, created for the sole purpose of being a puppet evil overlord and when he was defeated his existence was moot. He had no power to resist Apocalymon, even with all the information he had and the power to even take on some ultimates.**

 **He isn't repentant about his crimes. They're a chapter of his life that is over now and with Naruto he's found hope. That doesn't mean though that he forgets his roots and changes instantly. All he's known is evil, and while the compassion he feels for Naruto will soften it a bit it doesn't change the fact that he was once an evil overlord, figure head or not.**

 **His and Naruto's powers hinted at here have a long, drawn out background that a few friends and even a couple of followers of the story helped me iron out.**

 **I'll give you this though. The true purpose of Naruto's Digi-destined status wont come to light for a long time. I'm talking 02 adventure buds.**

 **I'm sure you guys have noticed I've made Naruto ten years old, that is because I'm bumping up the ages for the characters by a year, two in some cases like Mimi. It's relevant to the plot though. Mostly because this story is gonna have quite a few dark turns.**

 **Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed. If I remember right, Digimon Tri airs the first episode today...or maybe in a few days. Hopefully today though, because I'm seriously hyped for it.**

 **Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are guys with chapter 3 of Rapture. It's still kinda short, but this is just the build up for now. That, and I haven't written much of anything for a while now with how busy life has kept me. So I've been trying to get back into the swing of it.**

 **I did buy Cyber Sleuth last week and already completed it. It was a great game, at the moment I'm doing a Black Wargreymon digivolution line only playthrough, with only one digimon. I'm streaming it on Twitch and uploading it to youtube in case any of you are interested. I think I have the lniks to my channels on my profile, I'll check and make sure after uploading this.**

 **I've actually had a bit of trouble deciding on what Digivolution line I want to use for Impmon in this story. I'm going to leave a poll up, any of these lines will fit with the story I'm just having a bit of trouble deciding on what one.**

 **Edit: After beginning Fukuryuutei I felt that the power levels were entirely too convoluted...and I hate that kind of thing. So I deleted the data sheets relating to power levels and edited this chapter and the character profile for Kirin.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

A frown made its way onto Impmon's face.

Arms crossed, he stood alone on the balcony of the hotel room he had commandeered for him and his partner, staring off into the distance.

"Tch." He scoffed, green eyes alight with annoyance. "They're back." he commented lowly, voice irritated.

He could feel them, sense their very presences the moment they returned to the human world. The digidestined.

Even from how far away he was, he could feel the growth they'd went through since he last met them. Their very presences had surged drastically. The power of the crests, he assumed. They were incredibly powerful tools that were not to be underestimated, there was a reason Apocalymon wanted them.

With them in his grasp, Apocalymon would hold all the power he needed to challenge the beasts that hid within the darkest reaches of the Digital World, beasts that regularly beat on opponents on the level of the Sovereigns for sport.

He could not just take the crests for himself though, a being such as he could never harness their full power, they were his very anti-thesis. It would be different though, if the digidestined mastered the crests and then Apocalymon absorbed both them and their digimon partners.

Despite the fact that them returning to the human world gave him and Naruto the advantage, he honestly would have preferred they just died somewhere and never bothered him again. He was not eager to meet with his killers again. Especially when he was stuck at the rookie level.

More than likely they'd just get in the way of the plans he and Naruto had concocted when his partner had awakened after their fight with Tuskmon.

* * *

 _Naruto had to force himself not to look around the spacious hotel room with awe, it was by far the most luxurious place he'd ever been in._

 _He was currently sat at a table opposite the digimon who introduced himself as Impmon, who was apparently his little buddy Kiimon. In front of him, sat a large bowl of delicious smelling ramen noodles that he was sure was quite possibly the greatest food in the world, he'd never tasted anything so delicious._

 _Still, even in this comforting room a frown marred his young face. It wasn't the fact that Impmon had apparently hypnotised the owner into giving them this room and whatever they wanted that was bothering him, it was the other news bomb dropped on him that did._

" _So you're saying that this Myotismon guy is searching for me so that he can kill me?" Naruto asked. It was a bit much to take in, but after almost being killed by a freak hybrid dinosaur thing, Naruto was willing to take whatever answers he could get._

 _Impmon shook his head, taking a deep pull from his massive jug of milk. "Myotismon was supposed to be killed by the eighth digidestined, the holder of the crest of light." The small digimon said, "With me as your digimon, there is no way in hell that you hold that crest, but the fact remains that you still have a digivice and Myotismon will already know who the other seven are by now. He's going to be aiming to kill you regardless, bearer of light or not."_

 _Naruto found himself surprisingly calm. He'd always been like that though, when it came to fighting it was as if he had been doing it since the minute he was born. He was always right in his element in a fight. The stakes were a little higher than normal, but he'd had weapons ranging from knives, to bats to even the odd gun or two pulled on him at some point._

 _There was no use being afraid or nervous, or anything like that really. Feelings like that would only get in the way and get him killed. The only option was to get them first. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty fighting for his life. He definitely wasn't afraid to kill._

 _The number one rule of living on the street, was survival of the fittest._

 _Tactics, techniques, plans and more rapidly cycled through his head ranging from raiding a local gangs warehouses to get guns to a plot to assassinate this Myotismon guy by dropping down on him from above and plunging a knife through the nape of his neck, right at the tip of his spine. If not outright killing him, then paralyzing him at least long enough for Impmon to take him out himself._

 _It was not a normal thought process, he knew that. But, it was like in a way he was born to fight. Nothing gave him as much a rush as beating on his opponents until he stood atop their broken and bloody bodies the victor._

 _Meeting Impmon's eyes, Naruto smirked slightly. "So what's the plan then?" The blonde asked._

* * *

Still, their simple plan should more than even the odds on both fronts. Whether they be against Myotismon or the digi _dorks_.

He could sense them, all over the city. Scouring like a plague of locust in search for the eighth child. Scores of digimon. Some rookies, even a few ultimate.

But the vast majority of forces Myotismon dragged along to the human world alongside him were of the champion level. Impmon couldn't pinpoint them all by energy signature, there were many digimon he hadn't met in person and hadn't gotten a feel for their energy.

Still, what he could sense were a literal army of Bakemon.

Bakemon made for good minions. They were somewhat horrifying to look at for those not accustomed to them, which empowered them. They were decently powerful and were a race of digimon that came in abundance due to digimon with the potential failing to reach the rather powerful races of Devimon, Devidramon, Ice-Devimon and so on.

But, for Impmon. They were basically an all you can eat buffet of data. With his new ability to grow stronger through absorbing data of deleted digimon it wouldn't be long before he caught up with he and Naruto's foes in terms of strength and possibly digivolved himself to the champion level.

Impmon shook his head, "Time to get a move on." He muttered to himself, green eyes narrowing as he pinpointed the location of a group of Bakemon on the outer reaches of the city, far from any back up and any little watchful eyes to catch them in the act.

With that, he turned on his heel and made his way into the hotel room, it was time to hunt.

* * *

" _You sit tight." Impmon said after finishing his milk, "Bakemon aren't the most powerful digimon out there, but you're still a human child and would be put in great risk even getting close to one of them."_

 _Naruto frowned, pausing in his consumption of the nirvana-like noodles he was ingesting, "I don't like that." The young blonde replied, "You said we were partners, right? I wouldn't be much of a partner if I just hid away like a little pansy coward, now would I?"_

 _Impmon frowned right back. To the goody goody partners of the digidestined, this statement would no doubt come off as endearing, heart warming and such other nonsense, but to him it was rather annoying._

 _Yes he was somewhat touched that the child would stand aside him on the battlefield willingly, but he'd more than likely just get in his way during the fight. From what he saw, he was much more able bodied than any of the other human children, but he was still human._

 _His performance against Tuskmon could attest to his fragility._

" _No." Impmon denied flatly. He could admit he was fond of Naruto, in a way that defied even his own common sense and went against everything he used to stand for. But, he was fond of the boy nonetheless and would not risk his life in a paltry attempt to pull his nonexistent weight._

 _The boy was the same age as the crybaby partner of Angemon and malnourished at that from his rough way of living. Let Naruto relax and regain his health, and later if he really wanted to fight then Impmon could rip off a Gorrilamon's arm or something to give him a weapon when he was healthy._

" _Fight me."_

 _Impmon almost choked on his next jug of milk, "W-what?" He sputtered the moment he'd processed just what he heard. Blinking rapidly, he met the blue eyes of his human partner to see the child staring at him intensely, eyes almost glowing from the intensity of his stare. "Why would you wanna fight me?" Impmon demanded, glaring at the young street rat._

 _Naruto didn't back down form the glare sent his way, he in fact pushed himself from his chair and landed nimbly on his feet, "I could pointlessly argue with you like a little brat, but it doesn't feel like that would get me anywhere." He answered. One of his fists clenched, black and orange light swirling around that fist a moment later, "Instead, I'll cut straight to the point and prove I won't be some useless little burden in a fight, against digimon or not."_

 _Impmon actually found himself yelping a bit as he sprang backwards over his chair when his young partner closed the distance between them in the time it look to blink twice. His chair, cracked and splintered from a devastating haymaker delivered by Naruto flew past his left side as he landed and his left arm rose up on instinct to block a spinning high kick aimed at his face._

 _An elbow covered in black and orange light came rocketing towards his face, but Impmon adjusted easily, slapping the elbow to the side. Spinning with the momentum, Naruto came around to face Impmon and launched a jab right in the centre of his neck. A jab that stopped short of Impmon's hand raising to catch the fist and seamlessly evolved into an uppercut that struck Impmon under the chin with a thunderous impact that left his spiky ears ringing._

 _Launched slightly into the air, Impmon retaliated by lashing out with both legs and 'lightly' pushing Naruto at the chest with his feet before back flipping backwards and landing nimbly on his feet._

 _Lightly with Impmon had an entirely new meaning in contrast with others meaning of the word though. And Naruto found himself bodily launched into the air, flying right over the dining table and landing on the couch within the living room area of the hotel room._

 _...Over twenty-five feet away._

 _Impmon blinked, rubbing his chin lightly that seemed to be swelling up a bit. "Huh." He blinked. Green eyes turned towards his partner, watching as the black and orange light wrapped around his limbs seemed to dwindle down and disappear into his skin. "That's new." He commented._

 _Yet familiar. It felt just like the power the other chosen children used to make their digimon digivolve through the digivices. Yet heavier, much more dense and darker in feeling._

 _Naruto bounced up off the couch, rubbing his chest gingerly and a pout almost forming on his face, "Tch, I didn't expect you to put me on my ass so easily." He said, the seemingly forming pout transforming into a full on scowl of annoyance._

" _What was that?" Impmon found himself asking._

" _Hmm?" Naruto grunted in reply, "You mean the weird lights?" He said._

 _Impmon nodded, "Yeah, I've seen something similar before and it got me curious."_

 _Naruto licked his lips slightly, scowl receding as he tried to think. "It's hard to explain." He said, "It's some kind of energy, a powerful that makes me faster and stronger whenever I use it, and that's as best I can put it." The young blonde explained._

 _Impmon's eyes were wide. Had his partner somehow weaponized the energy used by the digidestined to make their partner digimon digivolve? Truly, what an amazing partner he'd been given in this new life of his._

 _Powerful too if their little bout was anything to go by. If he was any average rookie level digimon, he would have probably been defeated. The only reason he had such ease was because of the amount of power he'd carried over from his days as Devimon, not to mention the amount of power he gained from absorbing Tuskmon was more than even the strongest of normal rookies had, bordering on the elite levels of rookies._

 _A smile blossomed on Impmon's face, "Hey partner." He said, gaining Naruto's attention, "How about you let me go alone tonight to give you a look at how digimon fight and then next time you can come and help me?" The rookie digimon conceded._

 _Maybe that stray thought of ripping off a Gorrilamon's arm had more promise than he thought. If his partner could condense that energy into a beam and fire it...it had a lot of destructive potential. Damn Impmon couldn't believe how much he'd lucked out in this new life, it was like winning the lottery without ever entering._

* * *

In the end, Naruto had compromised with Impmon and agreed to just watch tonight. They'd even found through fiddling around with Naruto's black and orange digivice that he could see through Impmon's eyes, bring up a compass and map for tracking digital signatures and it even had a database on most digimon.

Impmon's own information page on the digivice had been interesting, especially when the digivice itself had scanned him and brought up a list of his abilities. Abilities that had carried over from his previous life.

A previous life as Devimon, created by Apocalymon. A Devimon that had many abilities beyond the norm due to being created through many different digimon to play his role to the best of his ability. Of course, he'd already known that since he'd used his hypnosis abilities to get that hotel room for him and Naruto.

That ability itself came from a Demi-Devimon that was part of his data.

Either way, that was how Impmon found himself an hour later perched atop a large tree as a group of twelve Bakemon mingled away beneath him.

Impmon almost had to laugh. They were just lazing around, dozing off, talking or doing absolutely nothing. "I suppose the minions reflect on the master." He snorted, his now cyan eyes glowing with glee.

His eye colour was a combination of his own and his partners. The signification that Naruto was watching through his own eyes right now.

" _Didn't you have only two minions, and one of them not even through his own will_?" Naruto's voice rang out inside his head, raining on his parade.

Impmon winced slightly at the reminder that he was actually rather small-time despite his past strength in comparison with Myotismon. "Hn.." Impmon grunted in reply, "I only had those two because unlike garlic breath I didn't need any misfits weighing me down."

Naruto laughed in his head, " _Yeah, I'm sure that's totally it_."

Impmon could have pouted. But he didn't, ex-evil overlords did not pout. With his partners laughter ringing in his ears, Impmon decided it was time to get the show on the road before the Bakemon got called back and they missed this chance.

He targeted the four sleeping beneath the tree he was atop first. Holding up his hand, palm raised to the sky he tugged briefly on the power flowing through his veins. Heat exploded from his palm, a massive crimson fireball larger than he was tall forming and lazily floating slightly above his gloved palm.

" _Night Blaze_." He whispered.

Then he threw it directly below him and the four snoozing Bakemon. Mere seconds later there was a massive explosion of heat and crimson fire that vaporized the four ghost digimon on impact and the tree he previously stood on creaked loudly as its base was suddenly missing and the blackened bark teetered on its side as it fell.

Impmon himself had already been in motion before the inferno of flames even struck his slumbering targets. Two long lances of ice formed within his hands and he drove them right through the skulls of two Bakemon as he landed, almost at exactly the same time his flame attack destroyed the other four slumbering Bakemon.

In under five seconds, six champion level digimon had been destroyed, the group had been halved before they even knew what was going on.

Ideally Impmon would have loved to take down the other six before they could regain their bearings, but he had to stop and briefly absorb the data of the deleted six before they reformed into digi-eggs and returned to the digital world.

By the time he'd absorbed the data a mere few seconds later, the other Bakemon were erupting into furious shouts, startled and frenzied into action.

"What the heck?" One shouted, rocketing up off the ground and wildly looking around.

Impmon shot towards it, flames licking in his palm but before he could take it out he was forced to cartwheel to the side to avoid a massive blue claw as it attempted to pierce through his back. Growling, Impmon latched onto the _Hell Hand_ attack and allowed himself to be reeled back in with it rapidly closing in on the attacking digimon.

" _Night Blaze_!" Impmon roared as he got within a few feet of the Bakemon, punching his fist forward and releasing a widespread wave of crimson flames that washed over the Bakemon and almost instantly vaporized it to mere data flakes.

Feeling a large energy surge behind him, Impmon spun with the wave of crimson flames still erupting from his palm, just in time to hear one of the Bakemon cry out, " _Poison Breath_!" and a large wave of noxious purple gas meet the flames head on.

Impmon's eyes widened. Almost in slow motion he could see the flames and gas swell around each other and surge upwards. Taking a deep breath, he formed his mouth into an 'o' shape and cupped his hands around his lips.

Then he screamed. _Death Scream_ was forced to change from its normal use due to the shaping of his mouth and his hands around his mouth, instead of a widespread shock wave of sound, what he instead unleashed was a literal corona of sound that roared forwards slamming into the rapidly swelling explosion and forcing it to expel backwards in a massive gout of noxious crimson flames that practically wiped out much of the forest behind it.

And three of the Bakemon that had contributed to the poisonous attack.

Impmon almost breathed a sigh of relief. But he didn't, he had appearances to keep up even to some flunky Bakemon. It was that self control, in not allowing himself to relax that kept him alive.

He sensed the build up of energy just before they struck. The last two Bakemon phased through the grassy floor beneath them, becoming corporeal and crying out, " _Ghostly Chop_!" in tandem, glowing blue fists set in a chopping motion set to bisect Impmon from both sides.

At the last second, Impmon jumped and spun sideways through the air both fists lashing out as he sailed above the Bakemon's attack. " _Tyrant's Fist_!" He cried out, releasing twin bursts of dark energy that ploughed through both Bakemon with ease.

Impmon landed gracefully atop his two feet, and then both Bakemon exploded into data flakes a moment later. Impmon wasted no time in pulling the data into himself, sighing in satisfaction as he felt his power grow steadily.

"To think, there's still hundreds of digimon out there just waiting to be devoured." Impmon gave a fanged grin, feeling the ravenous hunger within him for more data to devour.

* * *

 **Digimon Profile**

 **Name -** Impmon

 **Partner -** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Type -** Darkness Digimon

 **Attribute -** Virus

 **Level -** Rookie

 **Digimon Absorbed** \- Tuskmon(Champion), Bakemon(Champion) x 12, ?(?)

 **Techniques -** Ice Night: The ability to summon ice into existence and shape its form. - Natural to Impmon Line

Night Blaze - The ability to summon and manipulate crimson flames. - Natural to Impmon Line

Death Scream - The ability to create sound waves that disrupt energy - Natural to Impmon Line

Gatling Kick - A technique that is made up of a rapid barrage of machine-gun like kicks - Natural to Impmon Line

Darkness Claw - A technique where the user coats their finger in dark energy and then slashes the air in the direction of a target, launching five blades of dark energy rushing at the target - Gained from ?

Tyrant Fist - A dark energy technique used through the fist - Gained through brief fusion with Ogremon

Evil Whisper - A hypnotic wave ability used through the eyes. - Gained through Demi-Devimon data in his creation through Apocalymon

Death Slash- A technique that wraps darkness energy around the fingers and used in a claw slash attack - Gained through being a Devimon

Demon Ray - A darkness energy technique that can be formed anywhere on the body - Gained through being a Devimon

Electric Blast - A thin electric beam fired from the mouth that can pierce or paralyze targets - Gained through Gazimon data in his creation through Apocalymon

Frozen Wind - The ability to breath out a tornado of freezing cold air - Gained through Snow Agumon and Ice-Devimon data in his creation through Apocalymon

Water Breath - The ability to fire a compressed beam of water from the mouth with the ability to slice through steel - Gained through Betamon/Seadramon dara in his creation through Apocalymon

Tusk Knuckle - A technique that wraps flames around the fist to punch the foe with - Gained through Tuskmon data absorption

Poison Breath - A technique where the user breaths a large wave of noxious purple gas - Gained through Bakemon data absorption

Death Claw - A technique where Impmon manifests an incredibly large, ethereal claw that can interact with the physical world(Think Nero's Devil Bringer from Devil May Cry 4) - Gained through Bakemon Data Absorption

* * *

 **And there we go guys, chapter three is done.**

 **Impmon is going to be absorbing a lot of digimon data in this story, so I figured I'd implement the system I've made for my other digimon story in the works to keep track of the power he's gaining.**

 **As for the many attacks, techniques and abilities he's gaining. All I'll say is that it has something to do with Beelzemon. Granted, that's pretty obvious in of itself.**

 **It was mostly Impmon-centric this chapter, we'll see more focus on Naruto in the future chapters. Just had to give central stage to Impmon to show his character off a bit more.**

 **The chapter felt rushed and rather convoluted to me, but here's hoping some of you enjoyed it anyway.**


End file.
